dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind
Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind is the second part of the 34th episode of season 2 in Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on April 8, 1998. In this episode, an alien life form escapes from Dexter's laboratory and begins taking over the family. It is up to Dexter to save his family before he becomes one of them. Plot A giant asteroid flies toward Earth and lands in front of Dexter as he lays on a pillow stargazing. He wishes for an alien lifeform, and the asteroid lands in front of him and then excretes green goo. Dexter takes the goo back to his lab and does some research on it. After Dexter walks away, the green goo slams the glass wall and escapes the lab. Dexter runs a DNA search on the lifeform. After the search, Computer lets Dexter know that the alien lifeform wasn't there, and he chases after it as it squirms its way out of the lab. Dexter grabs the goo, but it splits into three and slithers out of his fingers. The lifeforms then jump into a sink and down the drain. Dexter goes after them, but gets stuck. In the kitchen, Mom is washing dishes. She looks at her clean George Washington plate. The lifeform jumps toward Mom's face and makes her drop the plate. She then moves toward the kitchen table and carves out a blueprint on it using a spoon. Outside, Dad is washing the family car. The hose pipe becomes clogged up with the alien lifeform, and it jumps on Dad, causing him to drop the hose nozzle. In the kitchen, Dee Dee sees Mom with the blueprint ready, and Mom orders her to brush her teeth. In the bathroom, Dee Dee brushes her teeth and prepares to wash the toothpaste down the drain. The alien lifeform gets her. Back in the lab, Dexter is reaching his hand inside the sink's drain pipe to retrieve the lifeform. At the entrance, Mom, Dad, and Dee Dee enter the lab, and Dexter tries to keep his lab a secret. Computer warns Dexter that they are alien lifeforms, and Dee Dee throws him in the shower. There, Dexter sees the green goo and wrestles with it. He then comes up with a plan to reclaim his lab. In the lab, Mom, Dad, and Dee Dee are building an alien transceiver. Dexter enters as an alien and heads back to the robot section and comes out with his Dextransformer. Dad orders Dee Dee to attack Dexter, and he fires an energy beam at her. Dexter then fires missiles at his parents, where they dodge. Dad, Mom, and Dee Dee all team up and attack Dexter. He falls over exhausted, but then he gets back up and mercilessly beats them up. Mom, Dad, and Dee Dee fall over defeated and the alien lifeforms escape their bodies, but subdued by Dexter. The next day, everyone, except Dexter, wakes up sick and injured. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Gooey Aliens Notes *Mom,Dad, and Dee Dee lie in Mom & Dad's bedroom recovering from being both ill and injured. Previously,Mom & Dad's bedroom also appeared in the episode ''Surprise! '' Trivia *Dexter made a reference to the episode "Dexter Dodgeball" when he said that he hadn't used the Dexo Transformer since the dodgeball incident. **The Dexo Transformer is not explicitely shown to use dodgeballs as ammunition in this episode, leaving it unknown if Dexter modified it to use more drastic if still nonlethal ammunition. **Dexter's final attack in this episode is the same shouting spinning attack used in Dexter Dodgeball. *This episode's plot is very likely an homage to the classic science fiction film, Invasion Of The Body Snatchers (1956). Error Dad's mouth . Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Dad Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter's Mom